Ba'zyl Madar
"Gdy byłem młodszy, często obserwowałem pewnego chłopca, chyba bękarta z Rodu Arcaad. Niski, straszliwie wychudzony i (wnosząc po jego zachowaniu) upośledzony ponad miarę. Chłopiec potrafił siedzieć w jednym miejscu przez całe godziny, najwyżej śliniąc się na widok otaczającego go świata. Gdy jednak coś go zdenerwowało, nieważne co, wpadał w szał.thumb|210px|Król Ba'zyl II Śmiały, obecny władca Ragnosa Przeskakiwał przez siatkę swojego domu i rzucał się na dowolną, silniejszą od siebie osobę - to zawsze była większa i znacznie sprawniejsza osoba. A potem ją bił, czasem po prostu krzyczał lub nawet gryzł, jednak nim ktokolwiek mógł mu oddać, jego opiekuni zaciągali go za wspomniane ogrodzenie. Jasne, czasem dostawał lekko po pysku, jednak nie było to nic szczególnego. Miesiącami mijałem tamten domek, nigdy nie dostrzegając żeby scenariusz się jakoś gwałtownie zmienił. Pewnego dnia jednak, opiekuni nie byli w stanie go przypilnować, albo po prostu jego ojciec stracił nim zainteresowanie. Chłopak się doigrał, bo gdy doszło co do czego, wygrał ten silniejszy. A wiem że wygrał, bo byłem na pogrzebie tego śmiesznego bękarta (...). Nie będzie żadnego rewanżu, próby odbudowy któregoś z Wielkich Królestw. Żadnych marzeń Panowie, żadnych marzeń." - Król Ba'zyl w odpowiedzi na propozycję by wypowiedzieć wojnę Zjednoczonym Prowincjom. 'Ba'zyl Madar '(Ba'zyl II, Ba'zyl Śmiały) - obecny władca Ragnosa, drugi tego imienia, syn Reinara II, ojciec Cyrusa i Peruna Madarów. Poza Białą Panią jest jedynym monarchą na Ogygdze. Historia Narodziny "I powiadają że gdyby tylko mu to zaproponowano, rzuciłby wszystkie swe tytuły i całą swą władzę, wszystkich swoich poddanych i wpływy, by zostać wycieraczką władczyni Zjednoczonych Prowincji." - fragment "Historii Bardzo Subiektywnej" opisujący Aradiela III Niegodnego thumb|300px|Aradiel III w momencie objęcia władzy (https://www.deviantart.com/jacintamaree/art/Dusty-Blood-Farren-s-Temptation-366889278)Ba'zyl przyszedł na świat w 139 r. EŚ w środowisku nieszczególnie należnym człowiekowi z jego krwią - za opuszczonym gnojownikiem, gdzieś w Siódmej Dzielnicy. Porodu nie przyjmował specjalnie przeszkolony personel, a dwójka losowych mieszkanek, które starały się udawać że wiedzą, co robią. Ojcem Ba'zyla był Reinar Madar, młodszy brat koronowanego w tym samym roku Aradiela. Mężczyzna słynny był ze swojej rozwiązłości seksualnej - pomimo młodego wieku mógł pochwalić się ósemką dzieci. Niestety, tylko jedno z nich było poczęte "we współpracy" z żoną Reinara, Erią. Ród Gouki, Wielki Dom z Drugiej Dzielnicy, był wściekły z powodu działań księcia i przekazał, że jeśli "rodzina panująca pragnie spokoju w Dzielnicach, niech lepiej opanuje swe rządze". Ogygia była niespokojnym miejscem a Madarom zależało na utrzymaniu porządku, więc natychmiast nakazali Reinarowi skupić swoje libido na żonie. Książe, chociaż próbował, nie był w stanie się powstrzymać, czego wynikiem było zapłodnienie Ofelii Tram, tancerki z Ósmej Dzielnicy. Reinar jednak, nie chcąc by rodzina dowiedziała się o kolejnym bękarcie, zamknął się w Pierwszej Dzielnicy i kompletnie urwał kontakt ze swoją kochanką. Los uśmiechnął się jednak do świeżo-urodzonego młodzieńca. Ofelia została odnaleziona przez jednego z Protektorów który towarzyszył Reinarowi w jego "przygodach" i zabrana wraz z dzieckiem na dwór nowego króla. Gdy tylko Aradiel dowiedział się o całym wydarzeniu, kazał natychmiast zabrać matkę i niemowlę do lecznicy. Nakazał też przyprowadzić swojego młodszego brata przed swoje oblicze i wychłostać jak zwykłego wieśniaka. Wkrótce cały dwór dowiedział się o istnieniu kolejnego bękarta, jednak mały Ba'zyl miał przynajmniej dom nad głową. Początki życia na dworze "Walka na polu bitwy jest o wiele lepsza, niż pałacowe intrygi. Na wojnie wiesz, kto jest twoim przeciwnikiem, co chcesz mu zrobić i co on chce zrobić Tobie. W Pierwszej Dzielnicy twoimi wrogami byli ludzie którzy się Tobą opiekowali, którzy zachowywali się tak, jakby im na Tobie zależało. Żeby przetrwać, musiałeś wbijać im nóż w plecy z uśmiechem na ustach. Ale ja byłem tylko dzieckiem...skąd mogłem wiedzieć takie rzeczy?" - Ba'zyl Ofelia żyła z małym Ba'zylem w Pierwszej Dzielnicy przez pięć lat, dostając prowiant i dach nad głową dzięki dobroci Aradiela III, który wymagał od kobiety jedynie okazjonalnego sprzątania kilku miejsc w Pałacu. Reinar odwiedział swojego syna jedynie dwa razy w tym okresie, próbując przekonać swoją byłą kochankę by opuściła Dzielnice, nie odnosząc przy tym jednak większych sukcesów. Pierwsze prawdziwe wspomnienie związane z ojcem jakie posiada Ba'zyl pochodzi z 143 r. gdy widział mężczyznę, wściekłego z powodu tajemniczej śmierci swojej żony. Jego gniew jednak nie trwał zbyt długo, gdyż jeszcze tego samego roku dogadał się z Wielkim Domem Gouki i oczekiwał na ponowny ślub z młodszą siostrą zmarłej Erii, Odą. W 144 r. doszło do tragedii - Ofelia i Ba'zyl zostali otruci. Truciznę została zaaplikowana do zupy, którą matka i jej syn dostali w ramach racji żywnościowych. Kilkanaście minut po spożyciu posiłku chłopiec zaczął skarżyć się na ból brzucha, a niedługo później zaczął wymiotować. Matka pobiegła po pomoc, jednak została powalona przez nagły ból w żołądku. Umierającą kobietę znalazł jeden z lekarzy z Pierwszej Dzielnicy, podobno ostatkiem sił wskazała na domek w którym przebywał jej syn. Jak później ustalono, Ba'zyl przeżył przez swoje łakomstwo. Tego dnia pochłonął 4 miski zupy, podczas gdy jego matka nie dojadła nawet jednej. Przez to w żołądku chłopca znalazło się tyle trucizny, że natychmiast ją zwymiotował. Jej resztki zostały usunięte w płukaniu żołądka. Tym sposobem Ba'zyl został bez matki i opiekuna. Reinar pojawił się co prawda na skromnym pogrzebie kobiety, ale nie miał zamiaru brać odpowiedzialności za swojego bękarta. Wtedy na scene wkroczył król Aradiel. Władca kazał przyprowadzić Ba'zyla do siebie, gdzie przedstawił pięciolatkowi swój punkt widzenia. Dla Aradiela nie było wątpliwości że za otruciem Ofelii stoi Reinar. Mężczyzna był już po swoim drugim ślubie, a obecność byłej kochanki i jej dziecka mogła tworzyć zbyt wiele komplikacji. Co więcej, było wiele plotek które łączyły Ofelię ze śmiercią Erii Gouki, więc młodszy brat władcy miał masę powodów, by pozbywać się "niechcianych". Pięciolatek dał się przekonać argumentom Aradiela, który zaproponował łatwowiernemu dziecku szanse na zemstę. Po latach Ba'zyl miał dojść do wniosku, że motywy stojące za śmiercią Ofelii mogły nie być tak oczywiste. Chłopiec był za młody, by zrozumieć jak złożona była sytuacja na dworze w czasie rządów Aradiela III. Król od dziecka był wielkim fanem Białej Pani, podziwiając jej polityczne i militarne zwycięstwa. Władczyni Zjednoczonych Prowincji była według niego jedyną czystą istotą w całej Ogygdze, wybranką Murów, urodzoną by zostać władczynią świata wraz ze swoim mężem. Oczywiście, w roli męża mężczyzna widział samego siebie. Aradiel był w swojej "miłości" do Białej Pani niezwykle odrealniony - przed objęciem tronu rozmawiał z nią tylko raz, jednak na podstawie tego spotkania zaczął snuć ambitne plany, o gigantycznym ślubie który zjednoczyłby cały świat. W swoich dziennikach opisywał unię pomiędzy ZPO i Ragnosem, wspólną wyprawę przeciw Imperium Netro oraz wizję Białej Pani, która jako dobra żona przekazałaby Aradielowi tron, czyniąc go najpotężniejszym monarchą w historii Ogygi. Tym wizjom podporządkowywał swoją politykę, co nie spotkało się z entuzjazmem wielu członków dworu. Ragnos od czasu Wojny o Sukcesję Lyttonu politycznie kierował się w stronę Imperium Netro. Madarzy oraz większość elit uważała Zjednoczone Prowincje za największe zagrożenie dla niezależności swojego miasta, więc niejawny sojusz z równie potężnym graczem wydawal się być oczywistością. Gdy w 136 r. rozpoczęła się wojna pomiędzy ZPO i Netro, Ragnos oficjalnie ogłosił neutralność, jednak jego wywiad oraz duża część Wielkich Domów wspierała Imperatora jak tylko mogła bez narażania się na uwagę Białej Pani. Gdy jednak Aradiel zasiadł na tronie, pro-netrowska polityka zaczęła znacząco słabnąć. Wszelkie plany by niespodziewanie zaatakować Zjednoczone Prowincje by odciążyć sojusznicze Imperium zostały wyrzucone na śmietnik. Nie doszło do zerwania przyjaźni, jednak wielu Ragnosian mogło poczuć, że nadchodzą zmiany. Nie podobało im się to. Większość przeciwników Aradiela zgromadziła się wokół jego brata i jedynego potencjalnego spadkobiercy, Reinara Madara. Król rozumiał to i chętnie wykorzystywał każdą okazję by upokorzyć bądź umniejszyć znaczenie swojego brata. Prawdopodobnie przyjął Ofelię i Ba'zyla tylko w tym celu. Po śmierci kochanki królewskiego brata i jej dziecka (nieważne w jaki sposób) podejrzenia spadłyby na Reinara, który w oczach wielu stałby się nie tylko delikatnie niestabilną maszyną do tworzenia bękartów ale i mordercą ragnoskich kobiet i dzieci. Tak więc równie dobrze za tą tragedią mógł stać sam Aradiel. Idąc jednak tą samą logiką, Zjednoczonym Prowincjom Ogygi mogło zależeć na zdyskredytowaniu Reinara. Na kilka dni przed tym tragicznym wydarzeniem Ragnos zostal odwiedzony przez Claudio Sava, Prymarchę Ruchu Jedynej Wiary. Nie jest więc wykluczone, że mężczyzna z rozkazu Białej Pani wprowadził w ruch mechanizm spisków, który zakończył się śmiercią Ofelii. Jeśli jednak przyjmiemy że poza wyeliminowaniem kobiety i dziecka nie było żadnych innych motywów, możliwości nadal są różne. Wielki Dom Gouki, będąc jedynym szlacheckim domem o nie-ragnoskim pochodzeniu (jego członkowie pochodzą z niegdyś istniejącej wioski Shinno) mieli wielu rywali i byli bardzo nielubiani przez Aradiela. Ich cała nadzieja leżała w Reinarze, któremu dali dwie żony. Być może słysząc o wizytach mężczyzny u Ba'zyla, obawiali się że "ich" Madar znowu pójdzie w tango z inną kobietą. Sama Oda Gouki, druga żona Reinara, mogła przeprowadzić zamach. Ofelia, jak na samotną matkę z dzieckiem, mogła cieszyć się względami kilku pomniejszych szlachciców. Żadnego nigdy oficjalnie nie zaakceptowała, więc możliwe że któryś postanowił się zemścić. No i jest jeszcze fakt że miesiąc po tym wypadku jedna ze służek została wychłostana i zwolniona, bo przez przypadek wsadziła trutkę na szczury do szafki z przyprawami. Nieważne kto spowodowal śmierć Ofelii, ważne że Aradiel to wykorzystał. Do pełnego zdyskredytowania potrzebował jedynie przekonać Ba'zyla, żeby opowiedział dworowi, że zupa którą dostali była prezentem od ojca. Dzięki temu król mógł aresztować brata, a następnie się go pozbyć. Ba'zyl zgodził się pójść zgodnie z tym planem, jednak gdy doszło co do czego, nie był w stanie skłamać, mimo że nie miał wątpliwości co do winy swojego ojca. Tym sposobem Reinar uniknął pojmania. Był jednak jeden problem - skoro Ba'zyl nie oskarżył o nic swojego ojca, jego użyteczność się wyczerpała. Kto wiethumb|Ned Borlad co Aradiel zrobiłby z chłopcem, gdyby do króla nie przybył jeden z jego Leonów, Ned Borlad, który wysunął tezę, że sierota może dalej być w niebezpieczeństwie i potrzebuje ochrony. Władca Ragnosa zgodził się z tą teorią i zaproponował mężczyźnie, by zaopiekował się chłopcem. Borlad nie oponował. Życie z Borladami "Król to świętość. Król to prawo. Mogę nie przepadać za Aradielem, ale bez świętości i prawa skończymy gorzej niż te dzikusy z Yan-La!" - Borlad tłumaczący swoją lojalność wobec władcy Ned był głową pomniejszego rodu szlacheckiego, będącego jednym z wielu "domów satelickich" Wielkiego Domu Arcaad, najstarszego ze wszystkich rodzin szlacheckich Ragnosa. Borladów było niewielu, wszyscy wraz ze służbą mieścili się w swoim dworku w Czwartej Dzielnicy. Jedynym powodem, dla którego to nazwisko wzbudzało jakikolwiek respekt, był właśnie Ned. Był on mężczyznom twardym i surowym, który dzięki swojemu udziałowi w wysiłkach militarnych Ragnosa zyskał tytuł Leona, jednego z najwyższych rangą dowódców wojskowych w państwie. Jego jedynym synem był Was'q, którego matka umarła przy porodzie. Wielu krewnych namawiało Neda by ożenił się ponownie i spłodził więcej dzieci by zabezpieczyć swą rodzinę. Mężczyzna nawet próbował się związać, ale nie był w stanie. Gdy elita Ragnosa podzieliła się na głośnych zwolenników i cichych przeciwników Aradiela, Ned wydawał się być w dużej mierze neutralny. Głowa Wielkiego Domu Arcaad, od którego Borladzi byli całkowicie zależni, był zwolennikiem obalenia obecnego władcy i koronowania Reinara, dlatego udał się do Neda, nakazując mu wzięcie udziału w konspiracji. Leon jednak odmówił. Ned nie przepadał za Aradielem. Nie chodziło o to że nie przepadał za Zjednoczonymi Prowincjami (choć to prawda), po prostu uważał że król jest osobą zdecydowanie zbyt ambitną. Aradiel nigdy nie zwierzał się z pełni swoich planów, jednak Borlad domyślił się, że jego Pan po włączeniu miasta do ZPO będzie liczył na pozycję wyższą niż "tylko" Lord, co według Neda było zupełnie nierealne. Osobiste preferencje nie zmieniały jednak faktu, że Aradiel był królem. Reprezentował prawo i porządek, a wielu mieszkańców Ragnosa wielbiło swojego władcę. Zamach na monarchę był zamachem na wszystko co reprezentował i z całą pewnością zapoczątkowałby wojnę domową, która w obliczu trwającego konfliktu pomiędzy Zjednoczonymi Prowincjami a Imperium Netro mogła zakończyć się jedynie katastrofą. Arcaad nalegał, jednak nie przekonał człowieka, który wedle wszelkich praw winien mu był posłuszeństwo. Ned, nie chcąc zaczynać konfliktu, przysięgał Głowie Wielkiego Domu, że go nie wyda. Taką osobą był człowiek, który przygarnął Ba'zyla pod swoje skrzydła. Ba'zyl szybko zaklimatyzował się w domu Rodu Borlad, niemal od razu zaprzyjaźniając się z synem Neda o imieniu Was'q. Dwójka malców bardzo często przysparzała służbie niemałych problemów, jednak zawsze gdy w domu był Ned, natychmiast stawali się potulni. Ba'zyl początkowo miał spędzić wśród Borladów jedynie miesiąc, jednak gdy głowa rodziny zorientowała się, że Aradiel niemal zapomniał o swoim małym krewnym, postanowił zatrzymać go u siebie. Dał mu nawet nazwisko: "Bękart". Z oczywistych względów chłopak nieczęsto go używał. Obecność na dworku Borladów prawdopodobnie uratowała Ba'zylowi życie. Po nieudanym zamachu na życie Aradiela w 146 r. wielu bękartów rodziny Madar zaczęło ginąć w tajemniczych okolicznościach. W przypadku Reinara doszło nawet do zaginięcia dwójki jego legalnych dzieci. Wydaje się jednak, że z racji przyjęcia nie-królewskiego nazwiska, Ba'zyl zostal zostawiony w spokoju. Chociaż warto zauważyć, że pewnej nocy do komnaty Ba'zyla próbował przedostać się nieznany mężczyzna. Wspiął się do otwartego okna i już miał przez nie przejść, gdy do pokoju wszedł Ned, który rzucił w mężczyznę stolikiem, sprawiając że potencjalny morderca spadł na bruk i skręcił sobie kark. Zarówno Ba'zyl jak i Was'q podziwiali głowę Borladów. Będąc dziećmi, wyobrażali sobie że za kilka lat staną się dokładnie tacy jak on i że wyniosą swój ród do rangi Wielkiego Domu. Bawili się też w pojedynki - wcielali się w konkretne postaci historyczne i walczyli ze sobą, zawsze pilnując tego by wygrał ten, który wybrał postać Neda (przez co szybko gra stała się monotonna). Czytać i pisać również nauczyli się tylko dlatego, że ojciec Was'qa to umiał. W 149 r. doszło do wydarzenia, które niesamowicie wpłynęło na stan całej Ogygi - Ragnos bez wypowiedzenia wojny wspomógł ZPO w wojnie z Netro. Do Omegii wyruszył między innymi Ned Borlad, którego okręty wspomogły Marynarkę Wojenną Zjednoczonych Prowincji w Bitwie nad Okiem Karkona. Pod jego nieobecność głową rodziny była jego matka. Chłopcy nie przejmowali się zbytnio losem swojego ojca i opiekuna, nie wierząc żeby coś złego mogło mu się stać. Zainspirowani swoim wyobrażeniem jego przygód, sprawiali jeszcze więcej problemów swojemu otoczeniu. Dręczyli upośledzone dzieci, okradali przyjezdnych ze Zjednoczonych Prowincji, ujeżdżali cudze Ścierwojady, kradli służkom z innych rodów bieliznę itp. Raz nawet zakradli się z rozżarzonym węglem do siedziby Wielkiego Domu Esterach, z planem przypalenia jego członkowi odbytu, zostali jednak odgonieni przez strażników nim w ogóle mieli szanse zobaczyć jakiegokolwiek szlachcica z tej rodziny. Chłopcy byli dla siebie jak bracia, więc obydwu równie mocno uderzyła wiadomość, która dotarła do nich w 154 r. Ned Borlad zginął, trafiony rykoszetem przez zwłasnego żołnierza. Ba'zyl i Was'q nie mogli uwierzyć w to co usłyszeli, nie wiedząc początkowo czy pogrążyć się w gniewie, że ich obraz "niezniszczalnego Borlada" został zniszczony, czy w żałobie, gdyż stacili najbliższą sobie osobę. Dylemat nie trwał długo i gdy miesiąc po dotarciu wiadomości do Ragnosa przybyła trumna z Nedem, obydwaj chłopcy popadli w rozpacz. Rozpaczała również matka Neda, która kilka dni po pogrzebie popełniła samobójstwo. Tym sposobem Was'q został głową swojej rodziny. Trening "Półtora tysiąca lat przed tym jak pierwszy Borlad przerzucał gnój na swojej działce, Wielki Dom Arcaad pomagał Ragnosowi utrzymywać swoją wielkość!" - Aszar Arcaad Kilka dni po samobójstwie kobiety, do jej wnuka zapukał przedstawiciel Wielkiego Domu Arcaad, który poprosił Was'qa by ten udał się do swoich zwierzchników. Gdy młodzieniec wykonał polecenie, spotkał się z samą Głową Rodu, Aszarem Arcaadem. Nie wiadomo do końca o co prosił mężczyzna, wiadomo jednak że Was'q mu odmówił, co wprawiło potężnego szlachcica we wściekłość. Was'q opuścił dwór Wielkiego Domu blady ze strachu. Ród Borlad stracił status szlachecki mniej niż rok później - oficjalnie z powodów finansowych. Was'q i Ba'zyl zostali wyrzuceni na bruk, a ich dworek przejęty przez Wielki Dom Arcaad. Chłopcy nie zostali jednak zabici - nie zdenerwowali Arcaadów do tego stopnia. Zostali jednak zaciągnięci do armii. Ragnos ponosił duże straty w czasie wojny z Imperium Netro. Niemal codziennie do miasta przypływały okręty z trupami - nie tak wieloma by wstrząsnąć całą opinią publiczną, ale wystarczająco by zniechęcić elitę do Aradiela III. Król zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, nie mógł się jednak wycofać z konfliktu. Potrzebował zwycięstw, czegoś co pozwoli mu podnieść morale wśród mieszkańców. Między innymi dlatego nakazywał szkolić tak wielu "ochotników" jak tylko się dało. Planował udać się do Omegii, by na czele silnej, dobrze wyćwiczonej armii przynieść Ragnosowi zwycięstwo. Ba'zyl i Was'q mieli początkowo ćwiczyć w swojej dzielnicy, jednak grupa do której należali z jakiegoś powodu została przeniesiona do Piątek Dzielnicythumb|338px|Symbol Wielkiego Domu Zodiak, gdzie ćwiczyła pod okiem oficerów podlegających Wielkiemu Domowi Zodiak. Mężczyźni mieli przejść szybki trening - 2 miesiące kucia podstaw, a potem wysłanie na front w Columbidae. Los jednak chciał inaczej. W tamtym okresie Ragnos prowadził szeroko zakrojoną wymianę handlową ze Zjednoczonymi Prowincjami, więc Wielka Brama nieczęsto była zamknięta. Imperium Netro postanowiło to wykorzystać. Na tydzień przed planowanym zakończeniem treningu Ba'zyla, w samym środku nocy, pod Ragnosem pojawiło się kilka imponujących karawan, z flagą Zjednoczonych Prowincji, która powiewała na pojazdach. Handlarze zdołali wjechać do Dziewiątej Dzielnicy i...wtedy się zaczęło. Karawany okazały się być jedynie przykrywką dla armii Netro, która natychmiast zaczęła ostrzeliwać każdego, kto stanął jej na drodzę. Zaskoczeni Strażnicy stawiali krótki, improwizowany opór i nic nie stało na drodzę, by zajęli Dziewiątą Dzielnicę - nic poza faktem, że nie taki był ich cel. Jednostki Netro natychmiast ruszyli w kierunku Bram, w krwawym ataku przebijając się do Ósmej Dzielnicy. Kierujący nią Samlingowie skierowali swoje jednostki do obrony własnych posiadłości, dzięki czemu przeciwnik łatwo przeszedł przez tą część Ragnosa. Ich pochód natrafił na znaczne trudności w Siódmej Dzielnicy. Irohowie, chociaż niemal równie zaskoczeni, zdołali stworzyć w miarę stabilną linię obrony, która chwilowo zatrzymała pochód żołnierzy wroga. Jedynie jednostki składające się z Peristian oraz części Ankonów zdołały przelecieć nad ich głowami i wylądować w Szóstej Dzielnicy. Dopiero wtedy wieści o napadzie wroga dotarły do uszu króla. Aradiel natychmiast nakazał wszystkim jednostkom z dzielnic od Drugej do Piątej nacierać na przeciwnika. Korzystając z Systemu Kontrolnego zamknął Bramy łączące Szósta i Siódmą Dzielnicę, oddzielając od siebie jednostki przeciwnika. Zamknął również Bramy Czarnego Muru, by obecne jednostki Netro nie mogły uciec ani wezwać potencjalnego wsparcia. W samym środku tego szaleństwa znalazł się Ba'zyl, który w powstałym chaosie dostał jedynie pojedyńczą strzelbę z kilkoma nabojami. Regularna armia wraz z jednostkami Zodiaków dołączyła do walczących Esterachów. To właśnie wtedy Ba'zyl po raz pierwszy zamordował inną istotę - zastrzeliwując Peristianina, który wylądował za jego plecami. Młody Bękart po raz pierwszy zasmakował wtedy krwii (dosłownie - strzępki narządów wewnętrznych jego ofiary wpadły mu do ust), co całkowicie go sparaliżowało. Prawdopodobnie dostałby kulkę w plecy, gdyby Was'q nie pojawił się w porę i nie wykopał swojego przyjaciela do jednej z bocznych alejek. Nim Ba'zyl doszedł do siebie, siły przeciwnika znajdujące się w tej dzielnicy zostały rozbite, a siły króla wsparte nowymi jednostkami (m. in. Wielkiego Domu Gouki) ruszyły do wyzwalania Siódmej Dzielnicy. Walki trwały do świtu, a ostatnie jednostki przeciwnika poddały się w Ósmej Dzielnicy. Ba'zyl zabił tamtego dnia czterech żołnierzy i był mocno roztrzęsiony z powodu stresu jaki wywarła na nim walka na śmierć i życie. Na duchu podniósł go Was'q, którego szaleństwo pola bitwy wprawiło w niezwykle pozytywny nastrój. Po dziś dzień tworzone są teorie, które mają wyjaśniać co właściwie Netro chciało osiągnąć tym atakiem. Niewykluczone że ich głównym celem było dotarcie do Aradiela i zamordowanie "wiecznego przyjaciela Zjednoczonych Prowincji", a w przypadku niepowodzenia przynajmniej zniechęcić Ragnosian do kontynuowania działań wojennych. Jeśli rzeczywiście taki był cel, to Netro zawiodło. Wojna była do tej pory dla Ragnosa odległa, ale teraz Imperium napadło na ich dom. I co najważniejsze, przegrał, pomimo przejścia przez Czarny Mur. Spowodowało to krótkotrwałe uniesienie patriotyczne oraz falę poparcia dla Aradiela III. Dzięki temu monarcha mógł odpuścić plany wielkiej inwazji - nadal wysyłał swoich żołnierzy na wojnę, jednak nie w tak wielkich ilościach jak planował. Zresztą, w obawie przed kolejnym atakiem należało zostawić wielu żołnierzy w Ragnosie. Do żołnierzy którzy "zostali" należał Ba'zyl. Żołnierz na ulicach Ragnosa "W normalnej, cywilizowanej Dzielnicy, to jak atakuje Cię przeciwnik, to najzwyczajniej w świecie wypełniasz swój zasrany obowiązek i w niego napierdalasz jak leci, aż nie zdechnie. A u Samlingów? A u Samlingów jak na pustyni Taiyuan. Nie! U Samlingów jak w Lauen obsranym gównem!" - Was'q Z racji sytuacji geopolitycznej w Ragnosie zapanował stan wojenny - wprowadzono godziny policyjne, a ulice były patrolowane zarówno przez straż jak i regularną armię. Dzisiaj ciężko powiedzieć, ile z przedsięwziętych środków naprawdę miało na celu obronę Ragnosa przed kolejnym atakiem, a ile miało po prostu dać Aradielowi okazję do umocnienia swojej władzy. Okres bycia zwykłym, patrolowym żołnierzem był wypełniony zaskakująco dużą ilością pozytywnych emocji. Odpowiedzialny był za to głównie Was'q - chłopak bardzo pozytywnie przyjął nowy styl życia. Wygląd "Nigdy nie było dłuższej brody!" - Ba'zyl na temat swojego zarostu Za czasów swojej młodości Ba'zyl był niezwykle umięśnionym, rudowłosym mężczyzną z widocznym zarostem. W miarę upływu czasu jego mięśnie zakryły szaty, jego włosy stały się siwe a zarost dłuższy niż kiedykolwiek. Ba'zyl jest wyjątkowo wysoki - ma niemal 2 metry wysokości. Jako król najczęściej jest widziany w różnego rodzaju szatach, jednak w swej komnacie nadal ma swój stary mundur. Osobowość " Co się tam dzieje, co ten Esterach... czego on chce? Aha, rozstrzeliwanie bandytów, czysta i bezpieczna dzielnica. To ciekawe, jak to się zmienia wszystko: ład, chaos, życie i śmierć. Rozstrzeliwują, mówicie, mordują, to ciekawe. Może i tak trzeba?" - Ba'zyl o sytuacji w Szóstej Dzielnicy Ci którzy znają władcę najlepiej mówią, że ma on dwie twarze: Człowieka i Króla. Jako osoba prywatna Ba'zyl jest podobno bardzo miłą osobą. Kochającym ojcem dwójki dzieci, dobrym mężem i oddanym przyjacielem. Na spotkaniach z ludźmi którym ufa daje się poznać jako osoba wrażliwa na cudze problemy oraz miłośnik pojedynków i wina. Ma szczególną słabość do alkoholi z Saphira Ford, wielu nawet śmieje się, że król nie zerwał umów dyplomatycznych z ZPO tylko dlatego, że odcięłoby go to od ukochanego trunku. Ba'zyla fascynuje również geografia oraz polityka Ziemiithumb|350px|Dzięki swojemu usposobieniu Ba'zyl potrafi przypaść ludziom do gustu - chociaż to głównie dlatego, że jest to informacja którą musi znać. Nie zmienia to faktu że w mniej formalnych rozmowach lubi przywoływać różnorakie anegdoty związane z tymi tematami. Ba'zyl bardzo ceni sobie przyjaźnie. Pomimo bycia królem, nadal utrzymuje kontakty z niektórymi z przyjaciół z dzieciństwa. Zna również imiona wszystkich swoich Protektorów, co jest wyczynem na który praktycznie żaden władca się dotąd nie zdecydował. Oczywiście mężczyzna uważa Ragnos za najwspanialsze miasto jakie kiedykolwiek istniało, jednak skrycie podziwia również Zjednoczone Prowincje. W historii Ogygi nie było nigdy ambitniejszego przedsięwzięcia, a fakt że 200 lat po swoim założeniu pozostaje największą potęgą kontynentu robi na Madarze niesamowite wrażenie. Równie pozytywną opinię ma o Białej Pani - w jego oczach jest ona jednym z najlepszych władców w historii, a fakt że przezwyciężyła swoje naturalne upośledzenie (bycie kobietą) daje jej dodatkowe "punkty". Ba'zyl żartował nawet kiedyś, że żałuje że Biała Pani zaczęła swój podbój od Kalipso, nie Ragnosa, bo wtedy "wszyscy byliby w lepszej pozycji". Był wtedy pijany. Ba'zyl jako Król jest jednak bardziej maszyną niż człowiekiem. Chłodny, surowy, całkowicie skupiony na dobru swojego państwa. Jakiekolwiek osobiste uczucia przestają mieć znaczenie. Pierworodny władcy, Cyrus, powiedział kiedyś że gdyby dla dobra Ragnosa Ba'zyl musiał zatłuc całą swoją rodzinę, zrobiłby to bez zbędnego wahania. Mężczyzna może szanować ZPO, jednak są oni obecnie największym wrogiem dla niepodległości Ragnosa - dlatego w swojej polityce zagranicznej próbuje jak najbardziej osłabić pozycję Białej Pani. Gdy po kilku nieudanych zebraniach ONZ Zjednoczone Prowincje znalazły się na dyplomatycznym torze kolizyjnym z USA, Ba'zyl udał się z "przyjacielską wizytą" do Białego Domu. Mężczyzna wypowiedział się nawet kilkukrotnie w mediach, przytakując na sugestię że system w ZPO jest najbardziej "faszystowsko - białosuprematystyczny w obecnym świecie", mimo że jest świadom że jest to kompletna bujda. Ba'zyl ceni sobie przede wszystkim ludzi lojalnych i inteligentnych - Ci którzy mają obydwie te cechy, cieszą się jego protekcją. Dobrym przykładem może być Sient Esterach, Namiestnik Szóstej Dzielnicy. Niepopularny wśród innych Wielkich Domów, z największym wskaźnikiem bandytyzmu ze wszystkich Dzielnic, w oczach wielu innych władców byłby na straconej pozycji. Madar potrafi jednak spojrzeć ponad te powierzchowne wady i dostrzec to, co uważa za prawdziwą twarz Sienta. Ba'zyl nie lubi ruchów demokratycznych, a sam ten ustrój uważa za piekielnie niebezpieczny, podobnie jak wiele innych systemów na Ziemi. Mężczyzna uważa prawo króla do władania za niezaprzeczalne i z zazdrością czyta o swoich poprzednikach, którzy mogli cieszyć się nieograniczoną władzą. Nie lubi większości Namiestników, członków Wielkich Domów i Ligii Morskiej, gdyż ograniczają jego wpływy. Dlatego właśnie Ba'zyl lubi przypominać ludziom, jak wielką władzę jeszcze posiada. Umiejętności "Średnie Vril'la użyte w dobrej chwili jest nieskończenie lepsze niż potężne Vril'la, użyte dwie godziny za późno". Ba'zyl jest przede wszystkim osobą niezwykle inteligentną, co przyznają nawet jego najwięksi wrogowie. Mężczyzna posiada ogromną wiedzę oraz umiejętność jej wykorzystywania. Jest również dobrym aktorem. W młodości thumb|326px|Ba'zyl u szczytu swojej tężyzny fizycznejmężczyzna był niezwykle umięśniony, potrafił również posługiwać się 4 rodzajami broni białej oraz bronią palną. Od tamtego czasu minęło jednak wiele lat i nie wiadomo do końca w jakim stanie obecnie jest mężczyzna. Nie prezentuje się jednak najlepiej. Jak reszta Ragnosian, Ba'zyl posiada Koordynat, czyli umiejętność jednorazowego "skopiowania" czyjegoś Vril'la. Wiadomo że na pewnym etapie swych wojaży król użył go na którymś ze swoich przeciwników, jednak informacja o tym jaką moc posiada jest ograniczona do bardzo wąskiego grona. Ba'zyl posiada również niesamowitą wytrzymałość na ból, co udowadniają jego liczne blizny. Relacje "- Uzurpatorzy i obce mocarstwa nie mają tu nic do powiedzenia! Jestem Ba'zyl Madar, drugi tego imienia. Zostałem "Zrodzony w Blasku Słońca i Cieniu Murów"! ''- No to jak chyba co drugi mieszkaniec tej waszej gównianej wioski!''" ''- ''dyskusja pomiędzy Ba'zylem (stojącym na szczycie Czarnego Muru) i Zoddem (stojącym pod Murem) w czasie Przeklętego Przewrotu Abra Madar thumb|274px|Abra w młodości (https://www.deviantart.com/nasuko/art/Steampunk-girl-491607618)Była niewolnica Rodu Iroh, znana wcześniej pod imieniem Abra Hemings jest prawdopodobnie jedną z najbliższych Ba'zylowi osób. Ich miłość kwitła powoli i chociaż mężczyzna wziął ją za żonę z poczucia obowiązku, dzisiaj uważa się za szczęśliwego, kochającego męża. Abra trzyma się z dala od polityki, dzięki czemu pozostaje prawdopodobnie jedyną osobą w Pierwszej Dzielnicy, która ani razu nie zagrała królowi na nerwach. Królowa nigdy zresztą nie wychodziła na pierwszy plan - od początku swojego pobytu w pałacu pozostaje w cieniu swego męża i synów. Jako że nie lubi w jakikolwiek sposób ściągać na siebie niepotrzebnej uwagi, bardzo często odsyła Protektorów by zajęli się czymś ważniejszym niż ochranianie jej w jej własnym domu. Ba'zyl od samego początku bronił reputacji swojej żony. Abra nigdy nie była zbyt urodziwa ani silna - mało osób uważało ją za bystrą a jej nędzne i niejasne pochodzenie (jako niewolnica nie ma drzewa genealogicznego i nie można udowodnić że jest Ragnosianką) tylko pogarszało sprawę. Jeszcze zanim Ba'zyl został królem proponowano mu wiele szlachetniejszych i piękniejszych kobiet - odmawiał za każdym razem. Dzisiaj mało kto otwarcie krytykuje starą królową, jednak jeśli zdarza się taka sytuacja, to wywołuje ona niesamowity gniew u Ba'zyla. Cyrus Madar thumb|173px|Cyrus Madar Cyrus jest pierworodnym dzieckiem Ba'zyla i jego oczkiem w głowie, poważanym dzięki swojemu talentowi lirycznemu i bojowemu. Cyrus jest wszystkim czego Ba'zyl kiedykolwiek pragnął - inteligentnym, dobrze wyćwiczonym spadkobiercą tronu. Chociaż młody Madar jest w opini ojca zdecydowanie zbyt zuchwały, nie jest to nic co by zniszczyło obtaz idealnego dziedzica. Cyrus bardzo szanuje swojego ojca i jest szczęśliwy, że może nazywać się jego synem. Mężczyzna stara się nigdy nie prosić Ba'zyla o żadne przysługi, chcąc do wszystkiego dojść na własną rękę. Zawsze przed jakąś spektakularną walką głosi, że jeśli odniesie zwycięstwo, to w imieniu Matki i Ojca. Jeśli porażkę, to we własnym imieniu. Dwóm mężczyznom zdarza się jednak kłócić, szczególnie na tematy polityczne oraz rodzinne. Cyrus jest zdania że w wielobiegunowym świecie w którym obecnie przebywają sojusz ze Zjednoczonymi Prowincjami przyniesie Ragnosowi jak najwięcej możliwych korzyści, na co Ba'zyl oczywiście się nie zgadza. Mężczyźni częściej kłócą się jednak w sprawie Peruna Madara - drugiego syna króla. Ba'zyl ma tendencje do umniejszania zasług Peruna i chociaż nie znęca się nad młodszym dzieckiem fizycznie, psychicznie sytuacja wygląda zupełnie inaczej. Powoduje to stały opór Cyrusa, któremu udało się nawet kilkukrotnie przycisnąć ojca, by przeprosił Peruna. Perun Madar thumb|144px|Perun MadarPerun to drugi syn Ba'zyla, z którym król ma o wiele mniej...przyjemne relacje niż z Cyrusem. Gdy Perun był jeszcze dzieckiem, był bardzo rozpieszczany przez ojca i matkę. Był co prawda o wiele mniej aktywny niż jego starszy brat, jednak Cyrus był "cudownym dzieckiem", więc nie oczekiwano od chłopaka zbyt wiele. Relacje pomiędzy ojcem a synem drastycznie się jednak zmieniły, gdy Perun został znaleziony w podziemiach pałacu, gdy przebrany za kobietę uprawiał seks z ulicznicą, która miała na szyi skradziony naszyjnik Abry. Gdy tylko Ba'zyl o tym usłyszał, wbił do pomieszczenia niczym burza, wyrwał prostytutce biżuterię i zaczął wściekle tłuc nią Peruna. Skończył stosunkowo szybko, ale tylko dlatego, że obawiał się o stan naszyjnika. Świeżo po tym wydarzeniu Ba'zyl kazał położyć księcia pod jego pokojem, do którego wrzucił przerażoną ulicznicę. Następnie do tego samego pokoju wprowadził Cyrusa i nakazał mu posiąść ją tak mocno, że pół Dzielnicy to usłyszy. Starszy brat usłuchał rozkazu, chociaż żałuje tego do dzisiaj. Po tamtym wydarzeniu Ba'zyl wielokrotnie ubliżał Perunowi. Nazywał go "przerośniętą pizdą", "kurwą kurew" i wielokrotnie wyciągał teorię, że po narodzinach mogli pomylić noworodki i przez przypadek przekazać "niemowlę z wykłaczką w piździe, którą wszyscy z jakiegoś powodu wzięli za kutasa". Są to jednak tylko słowa, a król codziennie oczekuje dnia, w którym Perun mu się odgryzie i "pokaże jaja". Dawno wybaczył mu sprowadzanie kurtyzan do pałacu a nawet kradzież matczynej biżuterii, ale w najmłodszym z Madarów płynie królewska krew - nie może on pokazywać słabości. Perun nigdy nie odgryzł się ojcu, gdyż czuje się zbyt dotknięty jego uwagami. Zawsze żył w cieniu Cyrusa i jedyne czego pragnął od życia, to wzbudzić dumę w Ba'zylu. Boi się, że jeśli zacznie się kłócić z ojcem, straci resztki miłości jakie mogą się kryć w sercu króla. Was'q Borlad Kategoria:Postać Kategoria:Mężczyzna Kategoria:Nowy Świt